


The Bet

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-11
Updated: 2006-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: A bet between Bill and Hermione leaves them both winners.





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Sequel to [An Apology](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/344490.html)  
For *clears throat* [](http://odyssey01.livejournal.com/profile)[**odyssey01**](http://odyssey01.livejournal.com/) who inspired this idea with [this lovely Bill/Hermione art](http://www.livejournal.com/users/odyssey01/9843.html). Also for  
[](http://users.livejournal.com/acquiescence_/profile)[ **acquiescence_**](http://users.livejournal.com/acquiescence_/)’s [image request](http://www.livejournal.com/users/inell/335391.html?thread=3146783#t3146783), the [ Some Like it Het Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/vafizziks/63501.html), and [](http://community.livejournal.com/books_freckles/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/books_freckles/)**books_freckles** A to Z challenge  


* * *

“Is all this really necessary?”

“Stop being petulant, love. You lost fairly and all the whining in the world, no matter how adorable, is not going to change my mind. This is what I want.”

“Well, _really_ ,” Hermione snapped, amber eyes flashing with annoyance as she looked at the redhead languidly resting on the bed, “I was not whining. I simply asked a question, Bill. I don’t know why costumes are needed, and I thought they might not be needed. Looking at all this mess, I must say that you’re far more theatrical than I ever imagined. No wonder the twins call you a drama king.”

“Keep talking, Hermione. I’m remembering it all for when we play and that‘s when you‘ll get punished for being a stubborn and sexy vixen,” Bill said smugly, his hands going behind his head as his pale blue eyes moved over her leisurely.

“When you mentioned acting out a fantasy, I had visions of, well,” she felt her cheeks heating at some of the ideas that she’d had, “not _this_. It’s, well, isn’t it _kinky_.” The last word was whispered, a testament to the fact that she was not yet accustomed to casual reference to anything involving naked bodies and sweaty flesh and moans that were ripped from the back of his neck when she touched his…

“Of course it is,” he laughed, a large grin on his face as he sat up and caught her hand. Pulling her towards him, he held her on his lap, brushing a stray curl from her face. “Do you know how bloody adorable I find it that you still blush after some of the things we’ve done the last few months?”

“You do?”

“Mmm….so. Bloody. Adorable,” he punctuated each word with a light kiss to her forehead, cheek, and then nose.

She licked her lips, her hand moving behind him, stroking his long, soft hair before gripping it. Pushing up, she knocked him onto his back, her lips moving against his as she felt his body begin to react to her nudity. Smiling triumphantly, she straddled his upper thighs, her hand lazily moving down his chest, her fingertip teasingly tracing the ankh on his lower belly, hearing the low rumble in his chest as her hand got lower.

“Bill!”

Glaring at him as she raised her head, she looked down at the hand that was firmly holding her wrist, preventing her from distracting him further.

“Nice trick, love,” he complimented huskily, pushing up so she could feel just how well it worked against her belly, swatting her hard on the arse. “But it’s not going to work…this time.”

“Well, I never!”

“We both know that’s a lie, pet,” Bill chuckled, amused as she scrambled off him and gave him ‘you’d so be hexed with boils right now if I had my wand, mister’. Rolling off the bed, his head went back, his long hair falling past the middle of his golden back. “I think I’ll go get dressed now, Hermione. You hurry along and meet me out back.”

Before she could make even the slightest protest, he winked and left their room, taking a bundle of clothing with him. “Grrr,” she growled at the empty room, still annoyed that she’d lost their silly bet in the first place. If _she’d_ won, she planned to mention her fantasy about tying him up and teasing him until he was begging. While it wasn’t very kinky at all, especially considering they’d already experimented with forms of bondage in the nearly seven months since they’d become lovers, it was one of her fantasies about him that she felt comfortable discussing.

Hermione looked at the elegant gown lying on the bed, having to admit that it did look beautiful. She wasn’t exactly sure _what_ his fantasy actually was, only knowing he wanted her to wear this outfit complete with gold accessories. Curiosity far outweighed her annoyance, her hands moving along the gorgeous fabric before she picked it up. Stepping into the dress, she pulled it up, fastening the back, feeling it mold to her curvaceous body, emphasizing her breasts and hips.

“Wow,” she said when she looked in the mirror. “Where did those come from?”

While she wasn’t flat-chested by any means, she wasn’t what she would consider well-endowed either. Her breasts were just about a perfect fit for his large hands, but, in this dress, they looked rather abundant. No wonder he’d chosen such a dress, she decided with an indulgent smile. It was no secret that he loved her chest, not after months of hearing him tell her with every touch, lick, and nibble. There was a slit on each side of the gown when she walked back to the bed, the material sensually moving with each roll of her body.

When she felt it seeming to tighten against her nipples, she looked up at the now closed door. “He charmed it,” she whispered to the empty room. Oh God. How was she supposed to carry out whatever fantasy he had when every move had the gown tightening, gripping, and curling around the most sensitive parts of her body?

Of course, she should have expected that nothing was quite what it seemed. Ever since she’d begun dating Bill late last year, she’d learned that he was full of surprises and unpredictable in all the best ways. She’d known this, in a way, after being his partner for years, but it was quite different when that attention and focus was entirely on _you_. He loved with an intensity that she found attractive, still had moments of vulnerability despite his lazy confidence, and there were times he’d hold her as if he was afraid to let her go.

Even since their first kiss at Azilo Monnoro’s party all those months ago, he’d acquired the habit of surprising her every day. Whether it was a flower left on her desk, a note written in runes that took her an hour to decipher and then caused a blush that had her face the color of his hair, or a surprise foot massage from beneath her desk that tended to turn into something far naughtier, he took pleasure in making her smile. He didn’t seem to care if the smile was happy, lusty, or ‘I’ve just come so much I can barely breathe’ just so long as it was a smile and he caused it.

Hermione put the gold bands on her arms, and then looked at the huge earrings with a bit more trepidation. She had pierced ears, but honestly didn’t usually bother with such troublesome things as jewelry. Putting the huge gold earrings on, she rolled her eyes. The rest of the costume was gorgeous but she could have done without these. Running a brush through her hair, she let it tumble down her back in wild curls.

Leaving their bedroom, she walked through the house and went out back. Gasping as she looked around, she stepped outside. The sunset was gorgeous, a reminder of their heated kiss, snogging on the balcony overlooking the beautiful lake. Was it really only six months ago? It felt so much longer. Her eyes moved from the lowering sun to see that he’d transfigured something into a low lying bed, complete with filmy scarves and tons of pillows. A tray of grapes, red apples, strawberries, whipped cream, and champagne was on a small table beside the bed. There was the appearance of sand surrounding the sinful scene, and he’d even added a pyramid in the background.

“You look gorgeous.”

Turning to look at him, her eyes widened and she licked her lips. “God,” she whispered, her eyes hungrily moving over his practically bare form. A gold plate was around his neck, falling nearly to the small dusky nipples she could see were hard just as hers were, gold bands were in place around his muscular arms, his chest and waist bare. A bit of material, similar to what was on her own body, was tied low on his hips, barely concealing the erection she could see pressing against it. If it moved like that she was wearing, well…She let her gaze drift past his long legs, his skin golden and covered with light freckles, ginger hair on his legs and just a little beneath the tattoo on his stomach. His hair was loose, falling around his handsome face in a wave of blazing fire.

“Wrong, love,” he teased softly, his tongue wetting his lower lip as he walked towards her. Moving to his knees before her, he looked up at her. “You’re the Goddess. I’m a mere mortal allowed the chance to worship and pleasure you. If you deem me worthy, I might have the privilege of feeling your wet heat tight around my cock. If not, I may be granted permission to stroke myself for your pleasure.”

“Is that…is that your fantasy?” she stammered slightly, having not expected that one at all. She’d assumed it was some sultan and slave girl scenario or possibly something similar.

“No,” he whispered, his eyes never leaving his as his hand moved along her bare leg. “ _You_ are my fantasy, Hermione. All I could ever want, all I could ever need. The rest, the costumes and playing and daring locations and stuff, that’s just trappings for the real prize, which is you. I love you.”

“Bill,” she moaned softly, slapping his hand as it crept along her upper thigh. “Stop that. I’m trying to focus here and I can’t when you’re doing those delicious things with your hands. I love you, too.”

“Would you if you knew I cheated?” he asked casually, giving her an angelic smile even as a devilish glint entered his pale eyes. His fingers moved higher, both of his thumbs gently brushing against the wetness between her legs.

“Cheated?” she managed to ask, her eyes rolling back as his fingers lightly stroked her until she could feel wetness practically dripping.

“Uh huh,” he nodded, letting his tongue explore the bare skin behind her knee, one of the most sensitive places on her body. She grabbed his shoulders to keep from falling back, breath coming in short gasps.

“How?” was the best she could manage to say as his thumbs became more firm in their caress.

“I threatened to hex the twins’ cocks off if they got pissed and ruined the reception,” he said matter-of-factly. “So, you see, I interfered with our bet. If they’d not been scared to death of my retaliation, they might very well have drunk a bottle of Firewhiskey apiece and started trouble of some sort, which means you might have won.”

“Bill!” she cried out his name as his head disappeared beneath the skirt of her gown, his tongue lapping at her as his hands gripped her thighs. Before she realized it, he had her lying on the bed, sensual material all around, her skirt above her waist so she could watch him. Her hand gripped his long hair, strands tangled around her fingers as she pressed him closer, arching against his face, feeling his nose rubbing her.

When his name became a mantra on her lips, whimpers and moans stopping as she keened with pleasure, body shuddering as sweet release was found, the garment caressing her hard nipples and hips as he continued tasting her until she finally pulled his hair. He raised his head, licking his lips and grinning before crawling up her body and kissing her thoroughly, sharing the taste.

“Forgive me?” he asked in a voice husky with desire, his body pressing his erection against her leg as his hand kneaded her breasts through the gown. The sun was lower now, the sky a tapestry of color, fading rays of light causing him to look like a golden God come to ravish and consume her.

“I don’t know,” she drawled thoughtfully, her ankle moving along the back of his leg, pressing down against his calf where he was particularly sensitive. “You did instigate the bet in the first place, and then went behind my back by threatening the twins. However, it meant they didn’t ruin our wedding so that should _possibly_ be rewarded.”

“Hermione,” he groaned before nibbling her collarbone, his hair falling around them as he licked and sucked, blunt teeth scraping delicately against her skin as the gown was lowered. “Forgive me?”

“I suppose so, cheater,” she relented finally, her voice breathless as she rubbed against him, pulling his hair with just the right amount of pressure that always got him excited. She was rewarded by his hips bucking against her leg and a growl of pleasure against her neck.

“What does my Goddess wish for me to do next?” he asked as he raised his head, blue eyes flashing with mischief before he kissed her again. Noses rubbing, tongues stroking, his teeth nibbling on her bottom lip as he sucked it into his mouth, her teeth biting his lip as she kept rubbing against him.

Hermione gently pushed him onto his back, straddling him, her lips moving along his cheek, her cheek rubbing against his unshaven jaw. Leaving her gown on, she removed the heavy gold bands and the blasted earrings that weighed her down. She then pushed his costume apart, stroking him as she licked salty sweat from his bare skin.

“Your Goddess wants to make love with you for, oh, the rest of our lives sounds pretty good,” she mused before kissing him, slowly sliding down onto his length as she deepened the kiss. She began to move, up and down, the dress rubbing against them both now, his hands gripping her hips as he thrust up into her. When she pulled her mouth free, an impish smile crossed her face. “Make me scream, Bill.”

The End


End file.
